Big Time Travelling
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: A few Lomille one shots
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Whale Watching**

**A/N: Hi guys. We're currently travelling through California and this idea just popped into my head while being on a boat for a very long time. Hope you guys will enjoy this **

"Logie!" Camille exclaimed while nearly running through the door.

"Gosh, girl. You're in a hurry." James said. He was sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast together with Carlos and Kendall.

"Where is he?" She yelled excitedly.

"Taking a shower and getting ready for school. Why?" Kendall asked getting curious.

"I've got a great date planned for us tomorrow," she started to explain. "It really is super cool and I'm just so excited."

"So we notice," James said.

"Are you going to a play hall with arcade games?" Carlos said bouncing on his chair.

Kendall and James both rolled their eyes.

"No, but that's kind of exciting too," Camille answered him. She really didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.

"So, what else is so exciting?" Kendall responded.

"I have booked us on a boat trip in Monterey to go whale watching on the ocean for like 4 hours," Camille explained. "We're gonna gave so much fun!"

"You're taking Logan on a boat trip for 4 hours?" James asked trying to suppress his laughter.

She nodded her head.

"I bet this will come as a total surprise to him," Kendall answered winking at both of is band mates.

Right at that moment, Logan excited the bathroom. He was already dressed in burgundy skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and a striped burgundy cardigan. His hair was gelled up perfectly as usual.

"Logie, there you are," Camille exclaimed while running towards her boyfriend and jumping into his arms.

Logan almost lost his balance, but managed to get a grip and a firm hold on his girlfriend. He gently pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Cami," he said softly. "What's up?"

"I've booked the perfect date for us tomorrow," she started. "You'll have to drive us all the way up to Monterey and then we'll hop onto a boat and go whale watching for 4 hours. Isn't that great?"

Logan visibly paled. Sitting on a boat on the ocean for that long seemed to be pure horror to him. The idea simply stressed him out already, but he didn't want to spoil his girlfriend's surprise.

"But, baby," he said softly. "Isn't it about a 5 hour drive to Monterey?"

"Yeah, but I've arranged for us to leave this afternoon after school and stay at my uncle's," Camille said.

"Are you sure Mama Knight is going to let us drive up there?" Logan asked silently praying she would say no so he wouldn't have too. "I mean, I've only had my driver's license for a short period of time. I don't know if she will let me drive that long."

"Oh, don't worry," Camille said smiling. "I've already asked her what she thought about that and she's willing to let you drive since you're such a responsible driver."

"Oh, okay." Logan responded.

He absolute didn't dare to tell Camille he didn't want to go. She obviously had done so much already to set up this date. There was no way of getting out of this one now. He would just have to face his fear. Camille told him to pack at least some layers and something comfortable to wear as well as shoes for the trip.

"I just can't wait," she said happily.

"Me neither," he answered managing a weak smile.

His band members had a hard time trying to conceal their laughter. Camille wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and pressed her lips on his in a loving kiss.

"See you in a bit," she said smiling once again.

Logan sighed and a grabbed a bowl from the kitchen table. He absentmindedly poured some cereal into the bowl and some juice into a glass and sat down at the counter with his band mates.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Kendall asked him worry obvious in his voice.

"Oh, yeah. Sure! Why wouldn't I be." Logan lied playing around with the cereal in his bowl.

" 'Cause you're looking all pale and you haven't touched your food yet," Kendall answered.

"Nothing's wrong, okay," Logan answered a bit snappy. "Just get off my case."

"Look, dude. Just tell are that you don't like being on a boat," James said. "She'll totally understand. She's completely got the hots for you. It doesn't matter."

"I can't do that to her," Logan confessed sighing. "She has this all planned. I can't ruin her perfect date. I guess I'll just have to suck it up."

"It might not be all that bad," Kendall said trying to comfort his best friend. "Maybe there's no need for you to get stressed out already."

"You do know I have a weak stomach, right?" Logan said.

"Look on the bright side," Carlos chimed in. "At least you have a girlfriend and she has organized this perfect date for you. Why don't you just sit back and chillax for once."

" 'Cause I might not have a girlfriend after this weekend anymore," Logan sighed.

"Hey, don't think that way, Loges." Kendall said. "Cami really loves you. I'm sure she'll understand should you even get sick on this trip."

"You really think so?" Logan asked.

The other boys all nodded their heads.

"Hey, why don't you ask my mom to get you some pills for motion sickness just in case," Kendall suddenly said. "Would that solve your problem?"

"Great idea, Kendall. Thanks!" Logan answered.

A few minutes later, Mama Knight entered the apartment carrying her laundry basket. She had been busy doing the laundry as usual.

"Good morning, boys," she greeted the band members.

"Good morning," they all answered her cheerfully.

"Uhm … Mrs. Knight. Could I ask you for a favor?" Logan asked her shyly.

"Sure, Logan. What can I do for you," she answered him immediately putting down her laundry basket to listen to the smart boy of the group.

"Well, you know, Camille is taking me on this date," he started nervously.

"Yes, isn't that great?" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. "I guess I'm just a bit jealous of you now, Logan."

Logan nervously bit his lip and Mrs. Knight immediately noticed something was wrong.

"You're not excited to go on this date?" She asked him.

"Oh, I am. It's an amazing date. She really is the coolest girl ever," Logan started.

"But?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I have a weak stomach," Logan said softly.

"You're afraid you might get sick on that boat trip," she finished for him.

He nodded his head blushing.

"Oh, sweetie. That's alright! Lots of people suffer from motion sickness," she told him. "Would you like me to get you some pills just in case?"

"Yes, please," he answered her shyly. "Thanks, Mrs. Knight."

"No problem," she answered him. "Now just finish your breakfast and go off to school and I'll make sure I'll have your pills here before you leave."

School seemed to last forever and although Logan was a genius and absolutely loved school, he couldn't seem to be focusing all morning. Maybe that was because Camille was sitting right next to him and she kept on writing him little love notes. It was the very first time in his entire school career that he was unable to answer one of his teacher's calculus questions and that he got a remark on his behavior. Luckily, a remark was all he got because of his great academic skills and his politeness at all times.

"What's wrong with you?" Kendall whispered to him.

"I can't focus," he whispered back to his best friend. "I'm way too nervous and Camille keeps on distracting me with her love notes."

"You're one lucky guy," Kendall whispered back.

"Logan Mitchell. That's the second time you're not paying attention," the teacher suddenly yelled out loud. "Care to explain to the class what is going on?"

"Logan isn't feeling to well today, Miss Collins," Kendall jumped in. "His stomach has been upset all night. Can we please be excused for a minute?"

"Sure, you can," Miss Collins answered him worriedly looking at the raven haired boy. "Logan, you should have said something before. Please take your time and if you don't feel up to it, you're excused for today."

"Thanks," Logan stammered.

Kendall grabbed him by the arm and quickly pulled him outside of the classroom. He winked at Camille as he passed her, so she wouldn't start to worry. Logan didn't even dare to look at his girlfriend. Once outside the classroom, he visibly started to relax once again.

"Thanks, man," he said to Kendall. "I really had no idea how to get out of this one. My mom would go all crazy if she found out I wasn't paying enough attention in class. I don't even know what came over me."

Kendall merely laughed at his shy best friend.

"Logie, you need to stop over thinking everything," he said smiling. "You'll be way less stressed if you do that. No, what notes did Camille write to you?"

Logan blushed once again.

"Oh come on, Logie. Don't be a spoil sport! We're best friends, right?" Kendall teased him some more.

"Okay," Logan answered hesitatingly as he pulled the notes out of his pants pockets.

He still blushed as Kendall read the notes Camille wrote to him.

_You're so hot! I could drown in your dark brown orbs. I so badly want to run my fingers through your raven hair. You're so sexy when you bite your lip! I can't wait to spend some time alone with you … You know what, I wish so badly that I would be lying in those strong arms of yours right now and that we would be making out."_

"As I said before," Kendall giggled. "You're one lucky guy. You have a beautiful girlfriend who's obviously crazy about you."

"Yeah, I know," Logan answered. "I think I'm ready to go back in now. Thanks!"

Both boys bro hugged before heading back to school. Miss Collins was still worried about Logan, but he convinced her that he was feeling better again. He quickly wrote Camille a note saying that he was crazy about her, was looking forward to their date, but needed to concentrate for now. She read the note, nodded and smiled brightly at him.

Finally school was over. Logan held hands with Camille while exiting the classroom. He dropped her off at her apartment and shared a sweet kiss with her. They decided to go packing and meet back at 2J an hour later. Logan had a quick lunch with his friends, Katie and Mama Knight and hurriedly started to pack. As he was a very organized person, he didn't need much time to pack his stuff. He couldn't help but feel happy about spending some alone time with his girlfriend. Exactly one hour later, Camille knocked on their door packed with her pink suitcase.

"Ready to go?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Absolutely," he said while grabbing the keys to his white car.

"Have fun you guys," his bandmates, Katie and Mama Knight all said in unison.

"And drive carefully," Mama Knight added.

"I will," Logan replied.

Logan once again grabbed a hold of Camille's hand as they walked towards his car. He didn't have a care in the world …

Later that evening when everyone in 2J went to bed and Kendall entered the bathroom he shared with Logan to get dressed for the night, he noticed a white box of pills still lying on the sink.

"Poor, Loges," he chuckled. "He'll have a hell of a date for sure."

Logan and Camille had arrived at her uncle's house and had spent the night there. They got to share the spare room, but had two separate beds. They were also supposed to share the bathroom. Logan got up first as usual that morning when his alarm went off and immediately decided to get ready for his boat date with his girlfriend. Camille was still sleeping peacefully. Logan couldn't help but take a picture of her sleeping like that with his Iphone.

When he returned from the bathroom fully dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck underneath his navy sweatshirt and white converse on his feet, she was still sound asleep.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he whispered in her ear when he sat down on her bed. "It's time to rise and shine."

"Go away," she mumbled still half asleep. She suffered from a bad mood in the mornings.

"Baby, it's me," Logan whispered softly. "I love you." He gently rubbed circles on her back.

Camille's eyes now fluttered open and she wore a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Logie Bear," she said smiling. "What a sweet way to wake me up."

"You're very welcome," he said pressing his lips upon hers.

Camille got up and disappeared for a short while in the bathroom. She came back out clad in blue skinny jeans, a simple blue top, an orange sweatshirt and she wore a pair of red Vans. They went down to eat some breakfast and her uncle suggested he'd give the couple a lift to the harbor. Logan went back to the bathroom real quickly only to discover that the pills Mama Knight had bought for him were not any ware to be found … He had forgotten them on the sink in their apartment.

"_Don't panic," _he told himself. _"You'll be fine. You're gonna pull this one off."_ Or so he hoped …

Camille's uncle dropped the couple of at the harbor and she grabbed Logan's hand and practically dragged him all the way to the ticketing office. Logan knew there was no way back now! Camille got into the boat at first and Logan followed closely behind her. They sat outside on one of the benches. It didn't take long for the boat to embark on its journey. Logan swallowed nervously. Lucky for him they started off very slowly. A marine biologist present on the boat started to explain what they were going to do. One of the crew members also explained some safety rules to the people on the boat. The man also said that if someone was to become drowsy or dizzy or light headed, that he or she was probably sea sick. He or she could change positions and take a seat at the back of the boat or even go inside and lay down for a while. The crew member also explained that if someone had to throw up, he couldn't do it in the restrooms at the boat. He or she would have to double over at the side of the boat in order to throw up into the sea. Camille started to giggle softly and Logan could only hope this wouldn't happen to him.

As soon as they had ended the explanation, the boat started to gain speed. Logan tried to focus on the horizon instead as on the water when the boat encountered some heavier waves. He desperately tried to control his breathing and silently prayed that his girlfriend didn't notice any of this. He had to go to the restroom about three times before the spotting started. Logan hadn't been feeling sick at all until now and he started to relax a little. The marine biologist explained that they saw a group of whales in the neighborhood. When they were close to the actual animals, they shut down the engine of the boat and now it just floated on the waves of the ocean. Everyone on board rushed to the star board side as soon as the biologist spotted the animals. Camille was super excited by now and dragged Logan with her. The boat now moved heavily. The side they were standing on nearly touched the ocean's water and swept up in the air minutes later. They had to hold on to the steel bars on the boat in order to keep standing upright while spotting the beautiful creatures. Logan's cheeks started to look a little greenish by now. He tried to focus on the animals tossing and turning and showing their tales in the water, but it didn't matter. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again a second later as he felt his stomach getting more and more upset. At that time, Camille looked at him.

"Logie, baby. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Logan nodded his head and held his stomach.

"Oh poor baby," she said. "Are you going to be sick?"

Logan merely nodded before he hunched over and started to throw up the contents of his stomach. While everyone else on the boat was cheering at the marvels, he felt sick like never before in his entire life. Camille soothingly rubbed circles on his back to calm him down.

"I'm sorry," he panted in between emptying his stomach some more. "I didn't want to ruin your perfect date."

"Don't worry about that," she said softly.

The entire time the boat stopped for whale watching, Logan doubled over and threw up. He had lost all of his strength by now. Camille noticed this and tried to support her boyfriend's weight.

"Is your boyfriend still throwing up?" One of the crew members asked her.

"Yes," Camille answered as she watched Logan cling onto the steel bars to help support his weight some more.

"He looks about ready to faint," the man said. "Let's get him inside into the shade and lay him down for a bit."

He held onto Logan's lower back and put one arm underneath his knees to carry the slim boy inside bridal style. Logan's eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. He lay the boy down on the bed inside the boat and quickly gave Camille a bucket in case he had to throw up some more.

"Just close your eyes and rest for a minute," the man said to Logan. "You'll start to feel a bit better soon. What's his name?" He asked Camille.

"Logan," she said still keeping an eye on her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Let him rest here for a while and I'll keep a close eye on him," he said. "He'll be okay."

Camille sat by his side and softly ran a hand through Logan's raven black hair. He fell asleep real soon and was still sound asleep when the boat arrived back at the harbor. Camille had gone back to spotting some whales.

"Logie bear," she softly whispered in his ear. "Time to rise and shine again. We're at the harbor."

Logan tiredly rubbed his eyes. He still felt awful.

"Hey, buddy," the crew member said. "Are you doing okay?"

"I guess," he whispered shyly.

"You're still too weak to get out of the boat yourself," he said to Logan. "I'll carry you and should rest a little while longer at the cabin to make sure you're doing okay. Your girlfriend can keep you company."

He nodded. The man lifted him up once again and carried him off board. He brought the boy over to the cabin as said and laid him down on the couch. He brought a blanket and Camille tucked her boyfriend in.

"I blew the whole date," he said. "I'm so sorry, Cami."

"Don't be," she said. "I love taking care of you. You're so cute even when your cheeks are tinted a little greenish! Just remind me never to take you on a boat ever again on a date!"

Logan flushed a dark red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Eloping**

It was their 4 year anniversary and Camille and Logan had spent a romantic day together. They had been at the beach all day long swimming, laughing, enjoying the hot Californian sun and simply enjoying one another's company without being disturbed. Afterwards they had their anniversary dinner in a fancy restaurant.

"This definitely was the best anniversary I've ever spent with you," Camille said to Logan.

"It isn't over yet," he whispered while holding her hand in his.

His dark brown eyes gazed into hers lovingly.

"You're so gorgeous and I'm lucky to have you," he said smiling. "I love you so much, you know."

"Oh, Logie," she said smiling just as brightly. "I love you too. And I'm so lucky to call such a handsome guy my boyfriend."

"Are you up for a walk on the beach before we head home?" He asked her.

"I sure am," she said. "I love to spend as much time as I can with you."

Logan paid the bill like a true gentleman and the couple walked out the door entwining their hands.

The sun was slowly going under as the two lovebirds made their way to the beach. They both took of their shoes and walked barefoot with their feet in the cold water still holding hands. During the walk they talked to each other.

"Wanna sit down here for a moment?" Logan asked nervously all of a sudden.

"Sure," Camille said.

They sat down next to each other staring at the water of the ocean.

"You know I love you, right?" Logan started.

Camille nodded her head and smiled.

"I want to be real close to you all the time," he went on.

"So do I," she giggled. "But my dad is home tonight."

"I didn't just mean it like that," Logan blushed.

"I know, I was just teasing you," Camille giggled once again.

Logan laughed along with her, but got serious again real quick.

"Baby, I really want us to be together for the rest of our lives," he said gazing into his girlfriend's brown eyes.

Camille looked him in the eyes as she held her breath for a minute. He swiftly got on one knee before her and gently took a box out of his trouser pocket. Camille held her breath. Was he really serious?

"Cami, you absolutely mean the world to me. I can't live a day without you by my side. I need you and I love you so much, words can hardly describe what I feel for you. I'm so blessed that you even want to be with me. I never ever want to lose you. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Cami, I know we're still very young, but will you marry me?" He said.

He opened the box slowly showing her the most beautiful engagement ring she ever saw.

"Yes," she yelled out without hesitation. "Yes, yes, yes. I do. Oh, Logie, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so very much. I so wanna marry you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her slender waist and they shared a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"Give me your hand," he said tenderly.

Camille did what she was told and Logan put the gorgeous ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful, Logie," she said as tears of happiness poured over her cheeks.

"So are you, gorgeous," he said lovingly. "And Cami, I would love for us to get married as soon as we can."

"Really?" She said excited.

He nodded his head.

"Me too," she exclaimed. "I can't wait to become Mrs. Logan Mitchell."

They kissed again passionately and got back up and walked to the Palm Woods holding hands.

Logan brought Camille to her apartment and shared another sweet kiss with her at her door. He said his goodbyes and went back to apartment 2J.

The boys were still up and playing Battleblast on their Xbox waiting for their best friend to return from his date.

"Hey, so how was the big date, Loges?" Kendall asked him.

"Great, couldn't be better," Logan said smiling happily.

"Good to hear that. So she didn't slap you this time, I assume?" Carlos asked.

"Oh no," Logan said still smiling. He really was on cloud number nine. "She was far too happy for that!"

"And why is that silly smile plastered on your face like that?" James asked getting curious by now.

Everyone looked at Logan expectedly.

"I did it," he merely said.

"You did what?" Kendall asked him.

"I've asked Cami to marry me and gave her an engagement ring and everything and she said yes," he said happily.

"Dude, that's so great," the boys all said in unison.

"So, you wanna a wait a few years before you get hitched?" James asked.

"No," Logan merely answered. "We wanna get married as soon as possible."

"Really?" the boys all asked confused.

"Absolutely," he said. "I need her. I want to be around her all the time and we are crazy in love with each other. So why wait?"

"If that's your decision then we're with you, man," Kendall answered as both Carlos and James nodded their heads.

"Congratulations," they all said as they bro hugged him.

_The next morning at apartment 2J_

"Rise and shine. It's another beautiful day in L.A.." Logan said to Kendall while the latter rubbed his tired eyes.

"You're still on cloud nine, aren't you?" Kendall teased his best friend.

"Does it show?" Logan asked him confused.

"Yeah, Loges, it does," Kendall joked.

They hit the shower one after the other and quickly threw on some clothes before they headed downstairs for breakfast. They both sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a mug of milk and a bowl of cereal. Carlos and James quickly followed behind them. Logan had a dreamy look in his eyes and a smile plastered on his features.

"You really are happy," James said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry! Can't hide it," Logan agreed.

"Can't hide what?" Katie asked curiously as she was walking into the kitchen with Mama Knight following behind her.

"He is happy, because he asked Camille to marry him last night and she said yes," Carlos blurted out.

"That's so sweet that she wants to marry you one day, sweetie," Mama Knight replied. "You are a lovely couple and I can see that you guys are really serious about each other."

"We are," Logan beamed feeling proud. "That's why we want to get married as soon as possible."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Mama Knight yelled spitting out her coffee.

"No, I'm dead serious," Logan answered her a little confused. Didn't she just say that they were serious about one another?

"Logan, you're far too young," she stated simply. "How are you going to pull that off?"

"Easy," he said simply. "We both know we love each other."

"But love is not the answer to everything," she said. "You need to have a house of your own, food, etc."

"We both have jobs," he said. "Camille is a part of the New Town High cast now and I'm with the band. We both make money. And I have been applying for college to start pre-med."

"So, you'll be busy for a few years," she stated. "Why not wait until you finished med school?"

She didn't even wait for Logan to reply to the question. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear as she scolded: "Logan Mitchell, don't tell me you've knocked up Camille?"

"No," he said. "Absolutely not! I would never do that! We're just so much in love and this is the logical next step in our relationship."

"Oh, honey," she said her voice softening. "You have plenty of time for that later. I just don't think you're ready for such a big step in your lives just yet."

Logan didn't say a word, stood up and dropped his spoon which fell to the floor. He left the kitchen table and ran up to his shared room with Kendall. The door closed with a loud smack.

The boys and Katie all looked at Mrs. Knight.

"Don't worry," she said. "He'll come to his senses soon enough. Just let him cool off for a while."

"I'm not so sure about that, mom," Kendall said sighing.

"Hmm. I'll better talk to Joanna about this," Mrs. Knight said as she hurriedly left the table.

"And it just got worse," Kendall stated.

"You've said it, big brother," Katie agreed.

_That same morning at Camille's apartment._

"Morning, daddy," she said sleepily.

"Morning, my angel," her father answered her as he gave her a kiss of her forehead. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Like a baby," she said smiling as she sat at the kitchen table rubbing her eyes.

"I've made you some eggs and sausages," he told his daughter.

"Sounds yummy, dad," she answered him.

"So, how was your date with Logan yesterday?" Her father asked her. He had to admit he was quite fond of the young man his daughter dated for so long. He had been skeptical about his daughter's boyfriends in the past, but somehow Logan had won his heart. They boy was well-mannered and very smart and he adored his angel.

"It was marvelous, dad," she said. "Like a fairytale. Logan is the sweetest, best boyfriend ever."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said smiling.

"We went to the beach, he got down on one knee and declared me his love," she said dreamily. "He gave me this beautiful engagement ring and asked me to marry him and guess what, daddy. I said yes!"

Mr. Sanders spit out his coffee.

"He did what?" He asked his daughter silently hoping he misunderstood what she just told him.

"I'm going to marry Logan," she said smiling brightly as she showed him her engagement ring.

"No way," her dad said.

"What?" Camille asked him looking all surprised.

"No, you're not. Not now anyway," he explained himself.

"Why not?" Camille asked him getting slightly mad already. "I thought you liked Logan?"

"I do. But you're far too young and he can't support you," he stated simply.

"Logan is in a band, dad," she said. "He makes money and so do I by the way. He doesn't need to support me."

"But what if the public loses interest in Big Time Rush?" He asked his daughter. "He doesn't even have a college education."

"He's applying for college at UCLA," Camille snapped. "He's going to be a doctor, dad. What more can you want from him? We're both very serious about this and we are crazy about each other. We know we can make it work."

"No, Camille, and that's final," he said. "You'll have to wait at least until he has finished college."

Camille started to cry hysterically and ran up to her room and locked herself in. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried a river of tears. She had been so happy and now her dream was shattered into a million pieces. She didn't want to wait that long. She wanted to be with him all the time.

_Meanwhile at 2J_

Logan sat on his bed his knees drawn to his chest. He felt like crying and his dark brown orbs were filled to the rim with unshed tears. He was furious and desperately needed to blow of some steam, but he was not the violent type. He felt terrible. He wanted nothing more than to get married to Camille. Tears now spilled over his pale cheeks and he let them. He was so lost right now! He wished she was with him right now …

He picked up his Iphone and decided to text her.

(L) "Hi, babe. Are you up?

_(C) "Yeah."_

(L) "I told the guys last night about us and they were thrilled. But Mama Knight wasn't."

_(C ) "My dad didn't agree either."_

(L) "Does he also think we're too young and can't support a family?"

_(C ) "Yep. And I'm so mad at him right now."_

(L) "So am I."

_(C ) "Are you crying in your room too?"_

(L) "Yep. But we can't give up hope just yet. There might be a way out of this."

_(C ) "What do you mean? Have you got an idea how we can pull this one off?"_

(L) "Let's elope."

_(C ) "What? Where?"_

(L) "I don't know yet, but I'll find something. Are you in?"

_(C ) "Yes, I'm so in! Anything to be with you. forever"_

(L) "I'll get back to you. I love you."

_(C ) "Love you too."_

Logan grabbed his laptop and frantically started to search for places to get married. They could head all the way up to Vegas, but he wasn't so fond of that idea. All of a sudden, his eye fell on a small church on Angel Island near San Francisco. It was a beautiful little church and the island itself was a super romantic location. Al he needed to do was get a boat that would drop them off. A smile appeared on his face. Things were starting to look better again.

Kendall came up to the room and gently knocked on the door. Logan let him come in as he anxiously looked for more detailed info.

"Are you okay, Loges?" He asked carefully.

"I am now," Logan stated. "We're going to elope."

"You're what?" Kendall asked confused.

"We're eloping and going to get married anyway on Angel Island in San Francisco," Logan explained.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Kendall said.

"I love her, Kendall. I just want to spend my life with her," Logan said. "Will you guys help us? I need you and James and Carlos as my best men and Camille will ask Jo, Lucy and Alexa as her bridesmaids."

"Let's do this," Kendall answered his best friend. "You arrange the whole wedding thing and I'll get James and Carlos involved. If you need help with anything, just ask. When are we pulling this off?"

"Next weekend," Logan stated.

"You're on," Kendall winked.

Logan called his girlfriend and told her the good news. She would call her friends and let them in on their secret too. She was excited just like Logan was. Logan quickly made a phone call to find out what they needed to get married. As soon as he had the info, he called Camille again.

Eventually the both of them left their rooms and claimed that they were calmed down. Mrs. Knight and Mr. Sanders didn't want to forbid the two from seeing one another, so they could easily prepare their wedding in secret. Camille and Logan got their hands on the official papers they needed almost effortless. Logan had also found a boat they could rent and he had already made a down payment with his credit card. The date was also set. All they needed to do now was get their wedding outfit.

Camille took her friends shopping. She absolutely wanted to get married in white. She found a shop where she could rent out her wedding dress and the dresses of her bridesmaids. She fitted a few dresses, until she finally came up with her dream dress. It was a simple white dress with a very wide skirt and the upper part of the dress hugged her body perfectly. She also absolutely wanted to have a veil in her hair.

"This definitely is the one," she said as she came out of the dressing room once again.

"Oh my God, Cami. You look so beautiful!" Lucy said.

"It really is a fairytale dress," Alexa agreed.

"He won't be able to resist you at all," Jo stated smiling.

The girls also quickly found their bridesmaid dresses. They were simple pink, long dresses with a heart shaped neckline.

"Now all we need are shoes," Camille said happily.

Meanwhile they boys had been out shopping too. Logan absolutely wanted to get married wearing a tuxedo. He finally decided to go with a white jacket, a white shirt and black pants. His bowtie, waistband and the handkerchief in the pocket of his jacket were all red. The boys all decided on black tuxes and also red colored accessories. Logan quickly dropped by the store for a pair of new dress shoes.

Later that day, the couple also stopped by the jewelers store to choose their wedding rings.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Camille said as they were walking back to the Palm Woods holding hands.

"You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?" Logan asked her stopping abruptly.

"No, silly," Camille said calming him down. "I'm super excited. I love you so much, Logan."

They locked eyes and Camille wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon their lips met in a gently, yet passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Camille," he whispered breathlessly in her ear as he played with her long curly hair.

The rest of the week they pretended that everything was normal. Camille and Logan played along by saying that they understood that they should wait a while longer before tying the knot. They even came up with perfect excuses to sneak away for the weekend. Kendall told his mom that the band needed to go out that weekend to come up with new songs for their upcoming new album as ordered by Gustavo. Mama Knight had agreed saying that maybe Gustavo's idea wasn't all that bad. Logan silently thanked his best friend. Camille on the other hand had convinced her dad that she needed a 'girl's weekend out' with her BFF's after her hard work on the show. Mr. Sanders had actually thought it would get her mind off of all the discussions surrounding her wedding plans with Logan.

_It's finally weekend …_

Everyone had finished packing. Not to create any sort of suspicion with anyone, the boys left half an hour earlier. Logan drove towards LAX, while the girls took a cab. They met each other in the entrance hall.

"Ready, babe?" Logan asked his girlfriend. His smile showed his dimples.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered smiling happily.

They entwined hands as they checked in followed closely by their friends. As soon as everyone was checked in, they all went to the gate together. All they needed to do now was wait patiently to start boarding the plane. Off course since they were all popular, they spend quite some time taking pictures with and autographing pictures of fans. But they didn't mind at all!

Finally, they were able to board the plane to San Francisco. The flight wasn't at all too long. As soon as everyone had his/her luggage from luggage claim, they all went outside quickly to hop in the stretched limo Logan had rented for the occasion. The limo drove them to their hotel at first, where the couples all checked in. But for now, Camille got ready in Jo's shared room with Kendall together with all her bridesmaids. Logan and the boys got ready in Lucy's and James' room.

"How are you holding up, bud?" Kendall asked his best friend as they all slipped on their tuxes.

"I'm starting to get nervous, but I'm excited as well to finally have her by my side forever," Logan said happily.

"I'll check on James to make sure he's ready to go," Kendall said.

They all knew it took James at least two times as long as the rest of them to get ready.

"Hurry up, James, will you," Kendall yelled at the closed bathroom door. "Logan is getting hitched and he doesn't want to be late at his own wedding. The limo will be here shortly."

"I'm coming, alright," James yelled back. "I just need to work on my hair for a little while longer. I want to look good, you know."

"James, it's Logan and Camille's big day, remember?" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"That's right," James said emerging from the bathroom with all of his Cuda products in his arms. "I should definitely make sure that Loges looks his best today of all days."

"I wish him luck," Carlos joked as James frantically yelled Logan's name.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"There you are," James said. "You're getting married today, dude. Don't you know that?"

"Uh .. Yeah, I've arranged it remember?" Logan said all confused.

"But you've got to look your best, man," James stated. "You only do this once normally."

He grabbed hold of a struggling Logan as he tried to spray him with his Cuda Man Spray. He pushed the still struggling smaller male on a chair as he worked on his hair.

"The limo is here already," Carlos said getting all excited.

"Hurry up, will you," Kendall yelled at James.

"We're done," he stated smiling brightly. "Okay, Loges. Look in the mirror!"

Logan had to agree that he looked awesome.

The boys all hurried out of the room. At that same moment, the girls also stormed out of their room. It was the first time that Logan got to see his bride to be.

"Oh my God," he half whispered. "You are so beautiful, Cami."

"You're so handsome," she answered him.

"Don't cry, Cami. Think about your make-up," Jo yelled at her best friend.

"I know," Camille said smiling. "Don't worry. I won't."

Logan grabbed her hand as they walked towards the lobby with their friends and got into the limo that was already waiting for them. The limo drove them all the way to the Fisherman's Wharf where they all had to go on the boat Logan rented.

"Baby, this is so romantic," Camille said as she got out of the limo. The others were already helping their girlfriends on board of the boat.

"Wait," Logan said to her. "I want to do this the right way."

He lifted her up bridal style and carried her on board in his strong arms.

"And it just got even better," she whispered in his ear.

They enjoyed the boat ride that took them to Angel Island. The sun was already shining brightly and the wind was playing with Camille's loose curls and her white veil. As they got off the island, Logan again carried his bride. A ranger was there to meet them and guide them towards the little chapel on the island. It was indeed a very romantic setting. The preacher was already waiting for them on top of the stairs of the little chapel.

"Logan Mitchell and Camille Sanders?" He asked smiling.

"That's us," Logan answered him.

"Well, if you guys are ready to do this, then let's get this show on the road," he said.

Logan gave Camille his arm as they walked inside the chapel. The rest of the guys and their girls followed right behind them. Logan and Camille stood next to each other in front of the chapel as the preacher started the intimate ceremony. It was a very beautiful ceremony. The girls had to wipe under their eyes every now and then and the guys tried hard to stay tough, but it didn't always work. Carlos didn't care and let his tears roll down his cheeks freely. They now arrived at the most important part of the ceremony.

"Is there anybody here present today that has any objection what so ever to these two getting married?" The preacher asked.

It was death silent in the chapel.

"Okay, now on to the most important part of the ceremony," the preacher said smiling at the young couple in front of him.

"Do you uh .. Hor .. uh," he stammered. "Is this name correct, young man?" The preacher whispered to Logan.

"Yeah, it was my mom's idea to name me that way," he answered feeling his cheeks heat up. "I hate that name, that's why everyone uses my second name."

"I can totally understand that," the preacher answered him.

"Do you Hortence Logan Mitchell take Camille Sanders to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death you two part?" He asked the young groom.

Logan locked eyes with Camille and answered: "I do."

"Do you Camille Elisabeth Sanders take Hortence Logan Mitchell to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death you two part?" He asked the lovely bride.

"I do," she said gazing into Logan's dark brown orbs.

"Okay, now take Camille's right hand in yours, Logan and repeat after me," the preacher said.

Kendall quickly handed Logan the ring.

"With this ring, I the wed," Logan repeated the preacher. "It is a symbol of the never ending love between us." He smiled tenderly showing his cute dimples as he slid the ring on her slender finger.

Jo handed Camille her ring.

"With this ring, I the wed," Camille said. "It's a symbol of the never ending love between us." She also smiled brightly as she slid the ring onto Logan's finger.

"With the power investigated in me, I now declare you husband and wife," the preacher said. "I now present you: Mr. and Mrs. Logan Mitchell."

Logan and Camille shared their very first tender kiss as a married couple.

Meanwhile back home, Mrs. Knight and Mr. Sanders had grown suspicious. Mrs. Knight had talked to Gustavo and Kelly and they said they never told the guys to go on this outing. Kendall had said that they had to be somewhere important. Mrs. Knight had called Mr. Sanders as they were now both concerned. Mr. Sanders told Mrs. Knight to check Logan's credit card bill to find their whereabouts. They soon found out that they travelled to San Francisco and got one the first plane they could catch over there.

As soon as the happy newlyweds arrived back at the hotel in the stretched limo with the rest of their party, they came eye to eye with Camille's dad and Logan's legal guardian. Both adults noticed that Camille wore her wedding dress and veil and Logan wore his tux.

"What is this?" Mrs. Knight asked the couple completely awestruck.

"You're too late, dad," Camille said. "We're married."

"Cami, why?" He asked her.

"You didn't want to listen," she said. "We are so in love, dad. We wanted to be together and we absolutely thought this over. It's too late now. I'm officially Mrs. Camille Mitchell."

"Oh, princess," he said tears running down his cheeks. "You are so beautiful. Maybe we did overreact and maybe you can pull this off. I'm proud of you!"

"I have to agree on that," Mrs. Knight said crying as well. "Congratulations!"

Both adults hugged the young newlyweds and had a celebration dinner with the whole gang.

"Happy, Mrs. Mitchell?" Logan asked his beautiful wife.

"Couldn't be more happy, Mr. Mitchell," she said as they shared a sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Hiking**

The boys and their girlfriends all loved to go hiking in the mountains. One day when they were all sitting by the pool feeling rather bored, they decided to all go out hiking and camping at Yosemite National Park. They somehow convinced Mrs. Knight to let them go and to Logan's surprise she let them.

So while everyone was making wild plans for the weekend, Logan was studying what they could do at the park and which precautions to take.

"Man, we're gonna have so much fun," Carlos said. He was already super excited. "We absolutely got to have a BBQ. I'll even do the cooking!"

"Yeah and we do need a big campfire and of course a party," James chimed in.

"Maybe we can even sleep in the open air," Kendall suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Logan almost yelled out. "There are bears and mountain lions in that park and they can come out at night in the designated camp areas. You can't take food into the tent. It needs to be stored in a special container. Nobody is allowed to have a camp fire, because of the dry climate and the chance to start a fire in the woods. And I won't be partying nor sleeping outdoors with the wildlife present. I don't want to end up as their late night dinner."

"They'll probably just pass you by anyways," James mumbled.

"You're nothing but a snack to them," Kendall said laughing. "There hardly is any flesh on your bones."

"Yeah. Our little Logie, the chicken wing," Carlos giggled.

"Sure, make fun of me," Logan said getting mad. He stood up and walked back to the kitchen table to continue reading and preparing for their trip.

They boys were still laughing at their genius friend.

"Poor, Logie. He needs to lighten up," Kendall said. "He gets so stressed all the time."

"He never ever dares to do anything," Carlos chimed in.

"He must be a boring boyfriend," James stated. "Maybe that's part of the reasons Camille once kissed me? And of course, I'm also better looking than Logan.

"Hey, I heard that," the raven haired boy answered him.

It was finally weekend and the group was packed and ready to go. Most of the guys and all of the girls were excited to have a fun filled weekend. Logan was the only one who was well-prepared. When they finally arrived at Yosemite, they all decided to set up their tents for camping at first.

"Okay, so everyone pick out a spot for their tent," Kendall said.

Jo and Kendall immediately found their favorite spot, as well as Lucy and James and Alexa and Carlos.

"What do you think about this spot for our tent, Logie?" Camille asked her boyfriend.

"W-w-wait a minute," he stammered. "Weren't the guys supposed to be together?"

"Yeah, well, we had to convince Mrs. Knight somehow, right," James said smiling and winking at Lucy.

"B-b-but I … I'm not so sure … I mean ..," Logan stammered once more.

"Hey, we all agreed to share a tent with our girlfriends," Carlos said pouting already. "We can't back out now!"

"We won't, baby," Alexa said smiling and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Logan," Jo said wrapping her arms around Kendall's neck.

"Don't worry, Logie," Camille said seductively. "I'll protect you from the local wildlife if they decide they want to snack on you tonight."

Everyone doubled over in laughter as Logan blushed beet red. They started setting up all of their tents and installed their sleeping bags. Logan was still a little hesitant into sharing a tent with his girlfriend.

"Logie, stop worrying, will you," Camille insisted. "Let's just enjoy this weekend and have some fun. We won't try anything you're not up too, okay?"

Logan merely nodded his head. Maybe he was a bit too uptight sometimes!

The girls started to fill the canisters with food, while the boys were still working on the tents. As Logan already informed them before they left, a ranger had told them to rent out special canisters to store their food. As soon as the food was packed and the boys were ready setting up their temporary homes, the group was ready to go hiking. Everyone put on his or her hiking shoes and filled his or her backpack with plenty bottles of water. Another thing Logan had told them to do beforehand and he had been right again. It was after all searing hot!

"So, are we going to start hiking from here?" Carlos asked already super stoked to go.

"No," Logan explained holding up a map of the park. "We first need to take the shuttle to the visitor center to get a hiking map. Than we can figure out which hike we want to do for now and get on a shuttle to where we need to go to start the actual hike."

"Oh, I see," Carlos answered him.

"Okay, let's follow our guide," Kendall winked at the others.

Logan felt a little proud. He was – after all – the responsible one! Camille entwined hands with her boyfriend as they walked up to the shuttle waiting area followed by all of their friends. They rode the shuttle to the visitor center and Logan got in line to get a hiking map. The group decided on hiking towards the Vernal and the Nevada Fall. It was a beautiful trail and everyone enjoyed the hike, but Logan kept on advising the group what they should or shouldn't do.

_Put on a hat. We need more sunscreen. Don't forget to drink plenty of water or you'll dehydrate. Stay on the trail. It's too dangerous if you leave the trail, because you might encounter a rattle snake or something. Don't overexert yourself! I think we need to rest here for a while. Watch where you're going all the time! Don't just sit down or poke a stick or something in a hole. It might be dangerous!_

At first, the group just teased him with his comments and made fun of him.

"Bro, you worry too much," Kendall said smiling. "Stop thinking so much and just enjoy this hike for once. Nothing's going to happen."

Logan did his utmost best to try and convince himself that everything would be alright. It wasn't always easy with daredevil Carlos walking right in front of him doing all sorts of crazy stuff at times. He was glad though that Alexa kept an extra eye on her boyfriend. Camille on the other hand did her best to try and distract her smart boyfriend. She would ask questions about the environment as they walked hand in hand uphill or make selfies of the two of them at beautiful spots throughout the park. After climbing the many steps uphill in the bright sunlight towards the Vernal Falls, the group decided to have a pick nick by the small lake. It was nice and cozy to sit there on the rocks overlooking the peaceful lake, but there were also many curious squirrels running around trying to get some food.

"Ow, they're so cute," the girls all said in unison.

"Don't touch them," Logan said. "They might look cute, but they are nevertheless wild animals. We don't want to risk them biting us. And you can't feed them!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're weird," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I am not," Logan said defending himself. "I'm just being careful. That's all!"

"Okay, let's not start again," James said. "I want to have fun. Okay! So, let's cool off here for a bit and swim in the lake." He already pulled off his tank top.

"No," Logan yelled on top of his lungs.

All eyes were on him now.

"What now?" James asked getting frustrated with his best friend.

"You can't swim here. It says so in the park rules. The current might be to strong and you can drown," he stated.

"Why did we have to bring him along," James muttered angrily. "We should have left him home. He's no fun!"

"Oh, come on, Loges," Kendall tried to intervene. "It can't be that dangerous."

"But it is," Logan insisted.

No matter what they all tried, he wouldn't give in and everyone was starting to get really fed up with him.

"You know, I totally lost interest," James said angrily.

"Me too," Carlos pouted.

"Yeah, let's just get back down and go to the swimming pool," Alexa said. "At least we will be safe there!"

"You know, Loges. You can really kill the mood," Kendall snapped.

"But. Hey," Logan tried to defend himself. "I'm just looking out for everyone's safety."

They all stood up and packed everything back into their backpacks without so much as saying another word to the smart boy. A hard slap against his cheek woke Logan from his staring at his friends.

"Aww," he whined. "Where was that for?"

"As if you don't know," she said angrily.

The group was already packed and started to head back to the trail. Logan hastily grabbed his stuff and put everything in his backpack. The others had already started to descend once again.

"Hey, wait up you guys," he yelled at them. "You can't hike alone! It's too dangerous. What if I'm attacked by a mountain lion or a bear?"

"I would feel sorry for the animal right now," Camille yelled back. She was really furious at her boyfriend.

The group descended talking about their friend's whining and complaining, but totally forgot about the poor boy hurrying down the trail behind them. They were still discussing his behavior, when the hike came to an end.

"Let's grab the shuttle and go to the swimming pool and forget all about this," Kendall said.

Everyone agreed. The shuttle was there within minutes and the group hopped on it. They were still talking to one another, when the shuttle left.

"I keep thinking we forgot something," Jo said suddenly somewhere in the conversation.

"Logan!" They all yelled out in unison.

Due to the fact that they were all complaining about the boy's behavior, they completely forgot that he was tagging somewhere behind them.

"Oh, God," Camille said starting to cry. "Suppose for one minute that he did get attacked."

"He won't be," Kendall said soothingly. "Tell you what. Let's head back and see if we can find him. Okay!"

Everyone agreed. They took the shuttle back to the stop where they actually had gotten off for their hike to find a wet, very angry looking smart boy with raven hair standing there.

"Oh, Logie," Camille yelled nearly jumping out of the shuttle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm freezing," Logan said his voice trembling with anger. The poor boy's tank top was soaking wet by now. "And I'm so mad! You guys just left me here all alone in the middle of a thunderstorm."

"We're so sorry," she said apologizing. "We were just so mad at you for spoiling all the fun. We never meant to hurt you."

She wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's slender waist and pushed him into the shuttle and urged him to sit down. Logan was still angry. Camille rubbed his arms and back frantically to warm the boy up rapidly, but he refused to even look at any of them.

"You do know that you're adorable even though you're super mad, right!" Camille said.

Logan's eyes softened for a moment.

"We're so sorry, dude," Kendall said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to leave you behind," James told his friend.

"Absolutely not," Carlos agreed with his two best friends. "We just sort of forgot about you."

"What can we do to make it all up to you?" Camille asked him still rubbing his back and arms.

"Prepare dinner and breakfast for me in the morning," he said smiling a little. "And maybe, just maybe pay somewhat attention to what I say. I'll try to stop nagging and just have some fun with you guys in the morning."

"Deal," everyone said feeling relieved.

"But you don't get off that easily," he told his girlfriend.

"I want you to massage my neck and shoulders and cuddle with me so I can get all warm again," he said showing her his signature dimpled smile.

"I guess I deserve that," she said smiling as well. "It will be my pleasure, Mr. Mitchell!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Gambling**

**A/N:**** This one shot is a bit of a sequel on the Big Time Eloping one. Camille and Logan are married and although Mrs. Knight and Mr. Sanders objected to the marriage at first, they finally see that the two lovebirds belong together. Mr. Sanders even allowed the young couple to move into Camille's apartment together and he has moved back to Connecticut. Mrs. Knight keeps an eye out for the newlyweds. Camille and Logan want to spend some sort of miniature honeymoon together and they decide to go to Las Vegas for the weekend.**

Camille woke up that morning securely wrapped up in her husband's strong arms. Her head was lying on his chest. She couldn't help but smile as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered back still smiling. "I love waking up in your arms like this."

"Mmm, me too. I love you," he said gently running his hand through her long curls.

"I love you too, Logie Bear," she said.

They inched closer to one another until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Camille's hands moved up to her husband's soft raven black hair. Logan's arms snaked around her slim waist as he deepened the kiss. They only broke off the kiss when they needed to come up for air.

"I just can't get enough of you," Logan said breathlessly. "You are so beautiful, Cami."

"You are just so hot, hubbie of mine," Camille teased. "Let's get up and start this little honeymoon of ours."

"Do we have too?" Logan pouted.

"Yes, baby, we do," she said giggling. "We can't stay in bed all day long. We have made reservations in Vegas, remember. And even though you're so adorable with that cute pout of yours, I'm going to try and resist you this time."

She entangled herself from his strong arms and sat up. Her eyes roamed over her husband's chest and firm abs as he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts to bed.

"Like what you see, Mrs. Mitchell?" He teased her pressing his lips on hers once again in a sweet kiss.

"You know I do," she answered him.

"I do too," he whispered in her ear as he sat up and pulled his wife closer to him once again.

Camille was wearing a cute tank top and a pair of very short shorts. He tenderly stroked her back and his fingers sneaked to the hem of her tank top.

"Not now, baby," she whispered. "We don't have time for this. Save your energy for tonight."

"You're such a spoil sport," he pouted again.

Camille merely laughed and quickly got out of bed.

"Why don't you jump in the shower and get dressed," she said to Logan. "I'll make us some breakfast."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he teased her as he got out of bed.

As Logan emerged from the bathroom wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a tight white v-neck and his white converse, breakfast was already served.

"Babe, that smells delicious," he said.

He sat down at the table with her and they enjoyed their breakfast together. Afterwards, Camille disappeared in the bathroom and Logan decided to put their luggage in his car already.

"I'm just gonna drop by the boys real quick before we leave," he told his wife.

He grabbed all of the luggage Camille had prepared the night before and brought everything to his car. He sighed as he saw the amount of bags she had packed.

"We're only gone for a couple of days," he mumbled while bringing everything to his car. "Does she really need all of this?"

"Moving out already, bud?" James joked as he ran into his friend.

James had been working out as he usually did early in the morning and was still wearing his gym clothes.

"No, merely taking my wife on our honeymoon this weekend," Logan answered him.

"Does all of this even fit into the trunk of your car?" James said raising his eyebrows.

"I guess so," Logan sighed.

"Problems?" Carlos asked his friends snacking on a corndog.

"Do you even eat that stuff in the morning?" Logan asked scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Hey," Carlos objected. "This stuff happens to be delicious and I can eat this whenever I want to."

Logan held up his hands in defense.

"Now, do you need my help or not?" He asked taking a big bite of his corndog.

"All of this needs to go into the trunk of Logan's car," James gestured.

"How long are you going?" Carlos asked his friend quizzically.

"For the weekend," Logan answered him. "Camille packed everything we needed yesterday. Wait until you guys go on a weekend trip with Alexa or Lucy?"

The boys helped their friend and succeeded into getting everything into Logan's trunk. Logan went up to 2J with them.

"Hey," he greeted Kendall, Mrs. Knight and Katie who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said. "Ready for your little honeymoon?"

"We just got done putting all of the luggage into the car," Carlos sighed. "I need to eat right now. I'm starving!"

"What? You just had a corndog," Logan exclaimed.

"Hey, I've been working hard for you, okay," Carlos answered his friend.

Kendall and Katie just rolled their eyes.

"Yep, I'm ready to go," Logan said smiling happily. "I'm just waiting for my wife."

They talked for a while, when finally Camille entered the apartment wearing a floral mini dress and a pair of nice sandals. Logan couldn't stop staring at his wife.

"Logan, you're drooling," Katie said.

"What?" Logan answered confused.

The boys all doubled over in laughter and Mrs. Knight did her utmost best not to laugh as well. Camille walked up to him laughing.

She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and said:" He's allowed to do this." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

They talked a little while longer until it was time to get going. They young couple said their goodbyes and walked over to Logan's car with their hands entertwined. They drove to Las Vegas listening to BTR's music. Camille absolutely loved to hear Logan sing! They stopped every now and then to eat or drink something or use the restrooms and Camille also slept for a while when Logan was driving. They arrived in Vegas that evening. Logan parked his car in the designated area, unloaded his car and proceeded to the front desk of the hotel/casino they were staying at.

"Hey, can I help you guys?" The friendly receptionist asked the couple.

"Yes, I've made a reservation online," Logan started.

"Okay, what's your name?" The receptionist politely asked.

"Logan Mitchell," Logan answered her.

She typed in his name and read: "We have your reservation here for you. I see you've booked the bridal suite. Are you planning on getting married in Vegas?"

"We're already married," Camille said happily. "This actually is our honeymoon."

"Oh, really," the receptionist said enthusiastically. "That's so great! In that case we can offer you guys free meals during your stay and you get some credit too if you'd like to gamble in the casino. That is if you're older than 21?"

"We are 21 already," Logan said. He absolutely hated it when people thought he was younger than he really was.

The receptionist gave them everything they needed and the couple took the elevator up to the 24th floor. The bridal suite was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, baby," Camille said. "This is so beautiful! I feel as if I'm part of some sort of fairytale right now."

"You deserve this, my princess," he answered her.

They decided to eat out at first. The young couple was glad to finally get a change to eat alone for a change as they usually ate at Mrs. Knight's. Although they were very thankful that she helped them out, they also enjoyed being alone as a couple. They enjoyed a delicious dinner and decided to stroll around the casino for a bit. They would check out the place at first and only start playing in the morning. Logan and Camille had agreed that they would spend only one day at the casino and go shopping the next at the premium outlet mall.

The next morning, Camille woke up as usual in her husband's strong arms. She was glad they got to spend at least the weekend as their 'kind of honeymoon'. They realized they were still very young and needed to save their money for their future together. That's why they also agreed not to spend too much money on gambling. Camille entangled herself from Logan's arms and decided to take a shower already. She slipped on a nice dress and brushed her long curls. She tiptoed into the bedroom again and found Logan still sound asleep in bed. He was lying on his side softly snoring. Camille couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she teased him drawing circles on his back. "Are you ever gonna hop out of bed so we can start gaining our fortune?"

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he smirked. He turned around as fast as he could and grabbed his wife and pulled her on the bed with him.

"Hey, hey," she joked. "Don't get all carried away, okay. Just get out of bed already and jump in the shower. I'm starving, you know!"

"Really?" Logan teased. " 'Cause I'm not going anywhere without a kiss from my beautiful wife."

Camille smiled brightly and kissed him passionately. Logan got up, took a quick shower and got dressed. Afterwards, the young couple went downstairs and had a lovely breakfast.

"Ready to start gambling?" Logan asked Camille.

"Yeah, I do," she said smiling. "I kind of feel lucky today!"

"Oh do you now," he teased her. "That's because you hope to be spending a lot of money in the mall tomorrow."

"I just might," she teased him right back.

Camille knew for sure that her super smart husband would think things through at first before actually starting to play. He was also quite insecure, so he wouldn't take big risks. They started to gamble and only seemed to be losing at first. Camille was slowly losing interest by now. She really wasn't into all this gambling anyway. Her husband, however, didn't seem ready to give up just yet.

"Hey," she said trying to take his mind of the game. "Why don't we go for a swim for a little while? I want to wear my new bikini."

"Oh, sweetie," Logan answered her. "Can you hold on for just a little while? I'm sure our luck will turn soon. And you've got to stay by my side, 'cause you're my lucky chum!"

Camille sighed.

"Sure, baby," she answered him.

She sat back down next to him at the slot machine and watched him think and play. Logan bit his lip as he was thinking about possible strategies. Camille thought he looked absolutely adorable. So she sat next to him smiling brightly and suddenly she noticed the slot machine started to beep loudly and light up a lot.

"What's going on?" She asked getting curious.

"We're winning, honey," he said getting all excited like a toddler who gets a new toy.

"Really?" Camille exclaimed.

"Shhh," he shushed her. "Don't draw to much attention! Maybe others will steal my method."

"Oh, okay, Logie. Sorry!" Camille said trying to contain her laughter.

The beeping machine itself drew all the attention, she thought. She watched amused as her husband frantically worked on his strategy to win even more. It surprised her that soon after the machine started to beep and light up once again. She could hardly believe what was happening, but every time her husband pressed the button on the slot machine the whole thing lit up.

"I can't believe this," she whispered her eyes drawn to the screen of the slot machine.

"Told you it would work!" Logan said looking smug. "Besides, I have my lucky charm by my side all the time. Look at all this money we gained." He pointed at the amount on the screen.

Camille had to look again and again to believe what she saw.

"Is that really …," she stuttered.

Logan nodded his head his eyes sparkling. They played a little while longer just for fun, until they were both worn out. Logan printed his voucher and went to the cashier to cash out his profit. They young couple then decided to head up to bed. As soon as the doors to the elevator shut, Camille almost jumped into Logan's arms and wildly kissed him.

"Oh, Logie," she exclaimed. "I'm so, so proud of you! This is just so fantastic!"

"It is, baby," he said smiling. "Now you can spend some extra at the mall tomorrow."

The next day after breakfast, the happy couple drove to the outlet mall. They spend a nice relaxing day shopping together and even got to shop at places they never ever were able to shop before. As they walked back to their car late that night, Camille glanced at the Armani bags in her hand.

"You know what, baby?" She said to her husband. "This whole honeymoon really was a fairytale and I'm sure it will be just the beginning of our lives together." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
